


Heaven Above and Down

by bush_Jun



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bush_Jun/pseuds/bush_Jun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>内容：离开伦敦天堂一般的日子，Q主动请缨来到了众人口中的地狱。在所有人都认为Bond殉职之后，他仍然坚持寻找任务中失踪的特工。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：涉及K粉，监禁，鞭笞，当众半强迫性交，血腥暴力描写。对此不适请立即离开。
> 
> * Bond的角色形象参考了伊恩•弗莱明的007系列小说。  
> * 文中提及的塞尔维亚的状况来自维基百科和时政新闻。

楔子

离地1万英尺，螺旋桨和发动机轰鸣在塞尔维亚的原始森林上空。  
Tornado Fighter这种军用战斗机麻雀虽小，五内俱全。Q抓过舱门口的降落伞包，在众人的阻拦不及中一跃而下。  
MI6的外勤训练完全被狗啃了，他竟然只拿了一只降落伞包。在他之前掉下去的00级特工如果还有知觉，一定会为此翻个白眼。  
……


	2. Chapter 2

每次007出任务回来，等待Q的都是一场操到天亮的性交。  
无数次的高潮，被玩弄直至精疲力竭，像被榨干的柠檬，再也挤不出一滴汁来。  
到底是什么时候和007结成伴侣关系的？Q甚至不记得有答应过，这个人就蛮横地挤进自己的生活。整个MI6都用了然的目光看他们并肩出现在几乎全部的社交场合。事实上从那辆改装的阿斯顿•马丁上下来的时候，很难不成为众所瞩目的焦点。

Bond的上一辆阿斯顿•马丁被Sliva炸成灰烬，于是Q送了他一辆新车。这辆车经过新M的特批，集合了Q-branch全部人力财力，为Bond量身订制的程度堪比他身上的Tom Ford西服。  
Bond驾驶新座驾，像公孔雀开屏一样招摇过市，而且炫耀时总不忘添上一句：我老婆送的。  
当这种谣言传进Q的耳朵，他拧紧了眉头。  
？？  
老婆？不会就因为他俩在车里干过一次吧？  
Q的脑回路回到了那个给Bond试用新车的夜晚。

阴霾密布的夜，空旷的伦敦郊区的秘密军工厂里。  
一辆崭新的银白色阿斯顿•马丁放置在厂房中央，流畅的车身线条散发出无尽的美感，像一只静默蛰伏的雪豹，充满力与美的魅惑。这种魅力无可抵挡，足以让任何男人为之战栗疯狂。  
车内前座的两人正是试验驾驭这件尤物的幸运儿。  
Q坐在副驾的位置，为007说明某些改装部件的操作。他启动了光学系统，全部的操作盘瞬间投影到透明的前窗玻璃上。  
冷调的蓝光点亮一个个仪表盘。油表，时速，各种改装的精巧应用跃然窗上，分外炫目。  
“我以为我们不是要上演星际迷航……”Bond把惊叹声吞咽进喉咙，表示不过如此地耸耸肩膀，却难掩嘴角的笑意。  
Q启动前窗玻璃上的光学按钮，指尖所触的蓝光仪表盘发出柔光闪烁。  
“在危急关头，副驾也能帮忙驾驶，不过针对副驾只开放部分权限。而坐进驾驶座需要通过读脸系统的识别，只有你能驾驶，这是你的专属座驾。”  
“很好，这次的专属设备比上回安全多了，我猜至少要十条科莫多龙才能把它完全拆吃入腹。”  
Q从厚厚的镜片后给了007一个白眼。  
“你可以开启自动驾驶模式，车载微电脑会自动设计路线。通常情况下，你只要呼呼大睡就能安全抵达目的地。”  
“我得找机会试验一下这个新功能，看看是不是能在驾驶过程中把双手都用在照顾副驾女性的身体上。”  
“我想你会满意试验结果的。”Q面无表情，对对方的挑衅不为所动，“为了方便你在交通堵塞的市内兜风，按下这个按钮，微电脑会通过无线电操纵你将要经过的路口的红绿灯，附近的交通信号灯都为你待命，即使你在市内飙到时速300，也能保证你一路绿灯，畅通无阻。”  
007吹起一声类似惊呼“太棒了”的口哨，“这不会引发交通混乱？”  
“没关系，”军需官的语气毫无罪恶感，“反正当今的交通堵塞程度早已超出容忍范畴，相信大家都不介意偶尔更堵一点。” 

在Q碰触某个按钮之后，满天星辰闪闪发亮，玫瑰星云旋转在车顶，铺满夜般深沉的车厢内饰，这种无可救药的浪漫主义设计似乎刺激了某匹有口皆碑的种马的发情。  
Bond把Q挤压按倒在了车的前座上。00级特工的手臂坚硬如铁，精力似乎永无止尽，而Q也完全没有办法挣脱。好吧，事实上他压根不是很想反抗。  
为了加深湿吻，Bond摘掉了Q的半框眼镜，Q的视线变得模糊虚幻，他的世界蒸腾起了雾气。仿佛他正躺在真正的漫天星空下，躺在007特工的怀中。他被坚实硬朗的身躯挤压，胸腔不能喘气，窒息着，达到了高潮。  
情欲过后的倦怠感席卷了Q的全身，他浑身赤裸地半躺在Bond新座驾的副驾上，缓慢地平复呼吸。而Bond就这样一脚油门到底，一路狂飙，绿灯通畅，打包军需官回到了自己的公寓。谢天谢地，后来黑掉这一路的摄像头没让Q费太大力气。而Bond的时速够快，深夜并没有那么多路人目击。  
公寓里到底又接着做了几次，Q完全回想不起。只是第二天早上下床时，他浑身的骨骼和肌肉都在打颤，整个人绵软无力地滑倒在四柱床沿。  
还好那匹种马当时在浴室里，没有白白送给他嘲弄自己的机会。

军需官和特工的关系发生了微妙的改变，但这并不妨碍Bond一如继往地出任务，一如继往地和半路遭遇的性感女郎调情。而整个MI6也认可了他俩的类似固定伴侣的关系，认为这很安全，至少比Bond和不知道哪里冒出来，可能是间谍的女郎交往要靠谱多了。没有人禁止这种稳妥无害的办公室恋情，大家都持赞同态度。  
一切外部环境都很完美，大抵天堂也不过如此。  
这之前，Q忍不住无时无刻地监听Bond；这之后，Q甚至趁Bond熟睡正酣，偷偷撤掉了他西服扣子里的窃听器。  
大部分情况下，无知也是一种福气。  
被众人吹捧，走在种马大道上无往不利的明星特工。风流倜傥，会走路的荷尔蒙发射器。调情技巧一流，床上表现无懈可击，总能在沉湎情欲的亲密行为中，把自己全部感官带至天堂。  
到底还有什么可抱怨的呢？  
风流浪子终结者？别逗了。  
Q，你以为你是谁？  
聪明，漂亮，容易上手，这些特质存在于007的任何一名猎物，Q想象不出自己和007过往的一次性情人们有何区别。轻易就屈服于对方的魅力，拜倒在他的西装裤下，沉迷于他美好的肉体。这一切不过在007一长串的床上战利品名单上添加了一个稍纵即逝，可有可无的字母。  
想到这里，Q轻叹一口气，阖上了眼。  
没有时间走神，他得把注意力集中在007已经和MI6总部失去联系3个月这个糟糕的事实上。


	3. Chapter 3

Q的邮件接收客户端响起“叮”的一声，提醒有新邮件。他点开邮件，不意外地看到第N次请求被驳回。  
一丝愤怒从他心底升起，但他很快控制了这种负面情绪，没有让他身边的部门人员察觉。他心意已决，决定当面找对方解决这个问题。  
M的办公室外间是Moneypenny的办公区域，来找长官的人都必须先过漂亮女秘书这一关。  
Q到达这里的时候，Tanner正在和Moneypenny聊天。今天Moneypenny穿着一件无袖浅绿色连衣裙，高腰的设计很好地体现了她完美的臀围和腰部曲线，她办公桌上的台灯也是绿色的，这是这个摆放深咖色红木书桌，书柜，衣架的房间里唯二的两抹亮色。  
俩人本来有说有笑，看到Q过来，都停住之前的话题，一脸凝重地望着他。  
“Q，你来这里做什么？” Tanner首先开口发问。  
“我准备申请去塞尔维亚。”Q淡淡地说。  
Tanner露出“我就知道”的表情，看了眼隔壁房门，压低声音阻止道，  
“M是我们的新领导，他MI6的处长位子还没坐热，很多人暗中盯梢，要找他的碴。从你成为Q的那天起，你就不再是单独一个人，你同时还代表着Q-branch，他安排你协助备选的00级特工，你不配合就是不给他面子，这样会让整个MI6都很难做。”  
“我知道，”Q咬了咬下嘴唇，“我并不是单纯的任性。还记得我刚上任的时候吗？也是所有人都认为Bond殉职。如果这次也跟上次一样搞错了呢？手底下有一个总是死而复生的特工，也会削弱M的威信吧。我只是去证实一个事实，当我确认过后，就再也不会提及此事。”  
“哦，当然。”Tanner有些话梗在喉咙，犹豫着大家都明白的情况到底要不要说出来扫兴。  
“前提是你得活着回来。”一直在旁边默默看着他俩的Moneypenny帮Tanner解决了这个难题。“那里可是东欧。别说怀有使命的外籍秘密机关工作人员，即使普通的旅游者，也不一定能安然无恙地走出那片潜藏动乱的区域。Q，你没有出过外勤，不知道外勤人员可能面临的各种危险，其中有一些相当可怕，我们是在为你担心。”  
“我会活着回来的。” Q虚弱地一笑，“Miss Moneypenny，请问现在能让我进去了吗？”  
他当然知道外勤人员的危险。  
抛开MI6急救手册里提到的那些，只是Bond今年遭遇的，就有神经毒素，摔断肋骨，枪伤，骨折，脱臼，鞭笞。以及各种外表看不出异样，却蚀骨钻心的内伤。当然，相比悄无声息地殒命异国他乡，这些已经是不幸中的大幸了。  
曾经有一次，剧烈酣畅的运动之后，两具躯体大汗淋漓地躺倒在Bond国王尺寸的大床上。Q抚摸那些结实隆起，匀称健美的肌肉，指腹在肉红色的伤疤上停留摸索——这些都是他本身所不具有的。军需官祖母绿的眼睛还饱含情事氤氲的湿润，他半认真地对特工说，  
“你是一个活的人体外伤内伤博物馆，把你受的伤收集起来，简直可以出一本书，书名就叫《详解108种折磨人可能致死的方法以及更多》。”  
Bond抓住对方不知餍足，勇于挑逗的手，嘴角带笑意，反唇相讥，  
“和你的话，可以现身说法其中精尽人亡那一章。”  
007特工对自己受过的伤害从来绝口不提，哪怕对Q也一样。他把自己肉体和心灵的伤口统统深埋在心底。孤独，骄傲，永不言败，那是一片灵魂深处无人踏足的黑暗领域。

Q一年来就陪在这样的人身边，除开外勤的时间，他们都在同居。如果特工出外勤，Q就回到自己的公寓。大家心照不宣，没有人限制彼此的自由，但Q再也没找过别的伴侣。也许有些人吃腻了山珍海味就会去吃快餐汉堡换口味，但Q不是这类人。  
到今天为止，特工已经足足消失了三个月。大英政府的内部网络里，海军中校James Bond的官方讣告已经在走审批流程，如果Q再不去寻找，也许某个人就要永远地人间蒸发了。

M的办公室给外人的感觉如同某个五星级商务酒店的套房。中规中矩的深色壁炉，书桌，书柜，地毯，壁挂，并没有什么个性化的东西在里面。身为MI6处长的日子不过1年零3个月，他就已经很懂得如何在各种场合隐藏自己，压低存在感。他在官僚场上如鱼得水，游刃有余，尽情发挥与生俱来的特务头子天赋。   
即使在白天，室内光线也很晦暗，壁灯和其他灯全都亮着。Q敲门走进来，看到M正在借着台灯的光线读一份文件，他走近书桌，瞟到了文件封面上“国防部”，“机要”几个标注。  
“申请驳回。”说出这句话的时候，M的目光还停留在文件上，连抬头看一眼来人都没有。  
Q并没有惊慌，这个回答在他的意料之中。他接着抛出一个问题，  
“长官，你还记得上一任Q-branch主管是怎么退休的吗？”  
M的表情变得严厉起来，他把文件扔到一边，用凌厉的视线审视军需官，  
“Q，你是在威胁我吗？”   
谁都知道上一任Q是在M女士发出007的讣告的当天递出了退休申请。  
当时跟现在一样，所有人都以为007殉职，而老Q也决定中止自己的军需官生涯。  
“时代在进步，我们这些老伙计既然落伍了，就自觉给年轻人腾出空间吧。”虽然老Q如此说，但大家都心知肚明他是追随007的脚步离开。  
“我绝对不敢，也丝毫没有威胁您的意思。只是007现在生死未卜，我实在无法全力准备迎接下一任备选的00特工，为了将来的工作更好地开展，请您允许我去亲眼确认他已经殉职的传言。”  
M沉思了一会儿，  
“我也有过初生牛犊不怕虎的年代，所以不是不能理解你的心情。但那边局势动荡，即使和平年代也很危险。如果Bond知道我允许你去那边，不管他是活着还是泉下有知，都不会原谅我。”  
“这是我自己的决定，跟您无关，甚至跟Bond也无关。”Q毫不退让。  
“你真的已经决定了吗？”  
“是的。”  
确认了Q的决心，M恢复了特务头子的面无表情，所有的情绪再次深藏不露。他用毫无起伏，公事公办的口吻说，  
“Q，特派你去塞尔维亚执行任务，修复和更新当地办事机构因为上次科索沃恐怖袭击受损的情报网络。”   
“遵命，长官。”   
看到年轻人如此坚决，年长者还是不放心，语重心长地叮嘱，  
“虽然是外勤任务，但记住你并不是外勤特工，你只需要和当地的工作人员接洽，修复改善网络。无论如何不要去前线，更不能和潜在的敌人有正面接触。”   
“明白，长官。”  
M叹口气，挥挥手，示意他离开。  
Q向门口走去。M凝视男孩离去的背影，突然开口，  
“Bond应该为拥有你而感到骄傲。”  
Q的身体瞬间僵住，但他没有回头，什么也没说，轻轻关上门，离开了M的办公室。


	4. Chapter 4

Q把通过机场安检的小黑皮盒子揣入他的Prettygreen风衣口袋。盒子经过特殊处理，能逃过X光射线的检查，安检员只能从屏幕上看到一堆洗漱用品。里面的真实情况是一把2.5mm口径的贝蕾达手枪。这种枪轻巧方便，造型优美，大多数情况下是女士们的大腿枪首选。  
Q的这把配枪是Bond送给他的礼物。  
当时是外勤训练考核的前一周，Q抱怨内勤人员要考核射击却不给配枪这种不合理的制度。Bond拧灭烟头，从床上起来，打开抽屉，从皮套里取出已经退役的爱枪，送到Q面前，  
“我觉得你会喜欢这个。”  
这把贝蕾达曾经陪伴Bond十五年，跟着他走南闯北，游历世界各地。直到某个轻武器专家强制他换了PPK。Bond对一起出生入死无数回的爱枪有着很深的感情。  
Q也和Bond一样偏爱这种携带方便的小型手枪。接下来的一周，Bond在练习场教他打靶。  
军部专用的天然室外射击场，黄沙铺地，太阳炽烈地挂在头顶斜上方。  
即使射击台有遮阳棚，Bond也戴了墨镜。  
当手枪百米射击成绩10发连续脱靶，军需官恼羞成怒地把耳罩摔到了一边，  
“内勤也要考核射击，太官僚了！明明有你这种扣动扳机的人，这种技能我根本用不上！”  
Bond默默扭过脸，尽量绅士地不去争辩。  
下午他们换了花样。  
“手枪也就算了，为什连步枪也要……” Q发出一声哀鸣。  
“500米和100米的有效射程，区别还是很大的。”  
“内勤人员也要接受外勤训练到底是什么鬼规矩……”Q趴在射击位，闭上一只眼睛瞄准，同时不满地嘟哝。  
Bond单膝跪地蹲在Q旁边，帮他调整姿势。  
“普通内勤人员也许不用，但你现在是Q-branch的头儿，别让手下在考核的时候看你笑话，行吗？”Bond无奈地揉弄Q的头毛，继续说，“如果我指导出的成绩是这种，说出去我也很丢脸。稍微用心一点，别这么抵触。”  
Q冷哼一声，  
“我有很用心地根据公式计算风速和瞄准方向。再说我又不会被安排去狙击……”  
“砰——”。  
子弹出膛。  
军需官把头埋向胸口，剧痛到呼吸静止。  
这个笨蛋！特工心里暗骂一声，扒开Q的头颅，解开了他的羊毛开衫和衬衣。  
肩胛骨原本白皙的皮肉红肿起来一块，最迟晚上就会青掉。  
“你忘了计算姿势不牢靠的情况下，需要用肩膀承受多重的后座力。” 特工对泪水在眼眶里打转的军需官说。

Q实在不是这块料。Bond只能想办法帮他投机取巧。  
射击考核分实践和理论两个部分，既然实践不行的话，就靠理论吧。  
Bond给Q演示了如何拆散一只枪，解说各个部分的功能，  
“机针，机芯，拉壳钩，护颈簧，下护手，工程塑料，发射机，全部就这么几个部件，很简单。现在，你来试下组装，拉保险，上膛，瞄准。”  
Q硬着头皮，摆弄他不熟悉的凶器。在完全不得要领的操作之后，Bond失去了耐心，手把手地教他。  
“发射机控制枪的连发和保险……”  
Q的手被包在特工手心，后背抵在对方的胸膛。Bond说话的气息吹拂过耳边，Q的耳根红了。  
他不知道Bond什么时候开始吻他，而他也热烈地回应。  
唇齿相接，Q呻吟着喘息，想象被这双坚实有力的大手摁进沙子里做爱是什么感觉。  
手机响起，Bond直接掐掉了。接着操作台的固定电话响了，老式的嗡嗡嗡铃声实在太吵，特工接起了电话。  
Tanner恼怒的声音顺着电话线传过来，  
“求求你们去开个房间！别忘了靶场有闭路监控！”  
最终他们行为中止，并且大吵了一架。虽然晚上特工就放软求和，Q赢了吵架，但他决定再也不去练习场，至少不在特工的陪伴下去练习场。

贝尔格莱德是塞尔维亚的首都。  
它地处巴尔干半岛核心位置，座落在多瑙河与萨瓦河的交汇处，北接多瑙河中游平原，南接老山山脉的延伸舒马迪亚丘陵，居多瑙河和巴尔干半岛的水陆交通要道，是欧洲和近东的重要联络点，自十字军时代起就是兵家必争之地，被称为巴尔干之钥。美丽的萨瓦河从市区穿过，将贝尔格莱德一分为二，一边是古香古色的老城区，一边是现代化建筑群集中的新城区。地势南高北低。  
温带大陆性气候，在初春相当温和宜人。  
整个首都面积２００平方公里。人口约200万。居民以塞尔维亚人居多，其余为克罗地亚人和黑山人。   
二战后，塞尔维亚成为南斯拉夫社会主义联邦共和国的六个共和国之一。２００６年６月３日，黑山共和国宣布独立。从而宣告塞尔维亚和黑山这个国家共同体正式解体。６月５日，塞尔维亚共和国宣布继承塞黑的国际法主体地位，成为一个主权国家。

“请问您需要住酒店吗？我们的吧台大厅随时供应72种鸡尾酒。”   
Q刚从机场到达口出来，就遭遇搭讪。  
一位棕色长直发，棕色眼睛，30岁左右，面貌甜美，身材火辣的女性热情地招呼他。她穿着一件热带风格的宽松连衣裙，大开襟坦露出半片傲人的酥胸。  
Q往四周望了望，  
“我不需要鸡尾酒，但我想要能看到海景的酒店。”  
“那您真是问对了，我们的酒店是整个贝尔格莱德唯一的海景酒店。”  
“但我的确需要波旁威士忌。”  
“没问题，我可以亲自帮您加冰。”  
这段奇怪的对话过后，Q跟着这位女士来到机场停车坪。他们上了一辆ford的越野车，一路向东，往市中心方向疾驰而去。  
通往市区的街道开阔平整，路两边矗立繁华的商厦，Q想起了“最危险的地方就是最安全的地方”这句俗语，看来贝尔格莱德驻地人员是这样考虑的。  
“见到您很高兴，我是Maria。”Maria开着车，用眼角余光打量Q，她的眼中闪烁窥探，调皮的光芒，“看来总部总是输出不同类型的帅哥。您在这儿的这段时间我可以当您的向导，如果您有游览风景的需要的话。”  
“我是Q，本来以为你们会派男性雇员过来。”  
“喔，原来的确是，不过我听到传言说您是为James过来的，一时好奇，我就来接您啦。”   
Q的眼睛危险地眯起，“你见过007？”  
“不止见过，我们有过更深入的接触。在他失踪之前，可以说我们已经很熟悉彼此。对他的失踪我很难过。”  
Q的胸口炸开疼痛。  
他当然又勾搭上了。每到一个新的任务地点，尝一尝当地的美食，睡一睡当地的女郎，开怀享受异国风土人情，这就是007的一贯作风。  
再怎么小心翼翼装聋作哑， 还是躲不过那个混账的风流债。


	5. Chapter 5

Maria把车停在一幢白色建筑前面，和Q一起下了车。  
Q看到一个巨大的东正教十字架镶嵌在建筑的正前方。他不懂塞族文字，不过从外部装饰，不难看出这是一幢什么样的建筑。  
“你们在图书馆里办公？”穿过按照书籍形状设计的木门，Q问。  
“这里是教会捐赠的一个图书馆，我们旗下的慈善基金会在维持图书馆的运营，基金会的总部也在楼上。”  
他俩从电梯上了三楼，来到一间办公室门口。  
Maria敲了两声门，里面响起一声英语的“请进”。  
办公室里是一个看起来50多岁，蓄满了钢丝球一样厚实杂乱的络腮胡子的肥胖男人，一双煤灰色的小眼睛，透露出精明干练的光芒。他不像本地人，也不像英国人，Q看不出对方的国籍。  
“Q，这是Petar，我们‘图书馆’分部的负责人；Petar，这是Q，是总部派来帮我们改善‘网站页面’的工作人员。”  
Petar伸出粗糙黧黑的手，和Q礼貌地握了握，然后一边邀请Q在沙发上坐下，一边拉下墙上的百叶窗。  
室内光线暗了下来，天花板上的灯打开了。  
“抱歉，最近不是很太平，我们必须小心谨慎一点。” Petar说。  
Q理解地点点头。  
“我想你已经知道因为007特工的失踪，我们的工作进展到了一个艰苦卓绝的阶段。” Petar面露难色。  
“请详细告诉我现在的进展。虽然M已经把文件资料都交给了我，但我还是想听听当事人的说法。”  
“事情是这样的，这边当地帮派操纵的色情业，向海外输出去了伦敦，其中一位性工作者接待了一位大英政府要员。不管她是出于什么目的，拷走了官员的电脑硬盘里的资料。这些资料每一份拿出来，都够得上黑市拍卖的价值。但里面最敏感的一份文件，是潜伏在俄罗斯的情报人员的通讯录，如果曝光给俄罗斯，后果不堪设想。我们之前的调查，已经确认那份文件到了南塞浦路斯的一个当地帮派手中，他们正在为那份文件寻找买主。007是在调查那个帮派的过程中失踪的。”   
“我能帮你们做些什么？”Q问。  
“之前我们的内部网络遭遇了黑客袭击，权宜之计我们只能切断外网，但这就造成了很多工作无法展开。我们手头棘手的事很多，希望你能从帮我们恢复网络开始做起，这是当务之急。”  
“带我去你们的服务器，我马上可以开始工作。”Q从沙发上站起身，他一刻也不想耽误。  
“不，不用急于一时。”大胡子连忙摆摆手，“Maria会带你去你的住处，等你安顿下来，再开始工作不迟。我想，午饭过后，今天下午就可以开始了。”

Q在酒店放下了行李。这是一家快捷酒店，临近大街，隔音效果不是很好，可是Q完全不在乎，他不觉得接下来的行程会有多少回来睡觉的时间。  
“Maria，有些事想问你。”Q叫住了打算离开的棕发女郎。

白天，Q在教会图书馆测试，编码，整合塞浦路斯全境的情报网络。  
晚上，他出没于三个街区外的酒吧街，在Maria声称最后见到Bond的那间酒吧里游荡徘徊，希望获得有关特工踪迹的线索。  
酒吧里的音乐震天响，像一场地震爆发在空气里。  
Q厌恶人群密集的地方，讨厌酒吧，在伦敦的周末夜晚从来不出来逛荡。  
Bond曾经好奇问他，如果晚上不出去，他都会做些什么。  
“可做的事太多了。”军需官想含混了事。  
00特工可不是这么好糊弄的。  
某次Q加班到深夜，回家打开公寓门，就看到坐在自己电脑前的特工。  
“这些设计图简直像科幻电影图纸。”  
“我的电脑有加密。”Q僵硬地说。  
“是吗，如果你是指你随身携带的根据圆周率数字随机生成开机密码的这个U盘密匙，我今天在地铁上捡到一个。”  
Q早上出门被一个穿套帽衫的人撞了个趔趄。可恶，当时他怎么没有注意到！  
“我只是想了解我的爱人，我不在的晚上，他的娱乐活动是不是和猛男视频裸聊？这点好奇心不过分吧。”  
“除非那个猛男是你，”Q完全无法想象和陌生人裸聊的场景，同样也无法想象Bond说出这话是认真的，“这一点也不好笑，Bond。”   
“James，”特工纠正，“我才离开一个月，你又忘了吗，真让人伤心。”  
想起对方是怎么逼迫自己叫他名字的，Q脸红了。  
“你看到的是科幻小说的插图。”年轻人决定转移话题。  
“你在写科幻小说？”Bond饶有兴趣地挑起一边眉毛。  
“下班回家总得做些事打发时间。”Q在玄关脱下皮鞋，放进鞋柜。  
“你可是住在伦敦市区，下楼走过两条街就有酒吧。”  
“我不喜欢人群密集的地方，事实上我讨厌吵闹。”Q把风衣外套挂在了衣架上，解下领带，并且脱下了羊毛开衫。  
“感谢上帝你不喜欢酒吧，不然一定是羊入虎口。”  
Q走近Bond。  
007伸出手把军需官拉向自己的怀里。  
“我现在没入虎口吗？”  
Q跨坐到了特工的大腿上，手环绕在他的脖颈，手指和身体都不安分地磨蹭着。他的衬衫领口开得很低。Bond仍然嫌不够，一颗一颗地解开剩下的扣子，手掌伸了进去，用厚实的掌心碾压胸前的凸起。  
“唔……嗯……”Q忍不住呻吟，该死的，他已经禁欲一个月啦，他的肌肤叫嚣对眼前熟悉的体温和坚实的肌肉的饥渴。   
“你讨厌老虎吗……”Bond问。他常年磨砺的粗糙大手，用一种坚实沉缓的节奏，在Q全身的肌肤游走。火苗从神经末梢迸发，在体内肆意乱窜，全部的血液都流向了大腿根部的硬热。  
“我还没有碰过真正的老虎……”Q的嗓音因为情欲而变得低沉。  
“想要试试吗，手感相当棒……”Bond对自己制造的美景露出满意地微笑。  
……

清晨，Q在自己的床上醒来。他眨了眨眼，撩开挡住视线的过长的额发，确认了久违的酸痛和倦怠感。但跟以前又有点不一样，这回，他不是在特工的地盘，而是在自己的公寓里享受这种吃饱餍足的猫咪一样慵懒的清晨。  
旁边的被子已经空了，Q四处张望，没戴眼镜让一切都变得朦胧，可是昨晚他被按在书桌上狠操的时候，好像把眼镜落在那边了。  
特工正坐在书桌前，对着电脑屏幕。  
“你在看什么？”Q问，张口才发现自己的嗓音有些嘶哑。  
“你的科幻小说，我猜。”Bond仍然背对着Q。  
“你不是对文学和艺术完全没兴趣吗？”Q还记得第一次见面，Bond对Joseph Turner的名作《The Fighting Temeraire》不屑一顾，那可是国立美术馆里Q最喜欢的一幅画。  
“我也许不喜欢巴尔扎克和大仲马，但你的，我喜欢这篇《战地第七感》，很有想象力，拥有吸引人不小心就看下去魔力。”  
“谢谢。”Q有点不好意思地撇开了视线，尽管背对着他的对方根本看不见。  
“这是你应得的赞美。”  
说着，Bond改用莎士比亚话剧般的腔调，念起显示在电脑屏幕上的台词：

“在弥漫战后硝烟的废墟上，阿尔弗莱德缓缓降落。他从配备帝国最先进装备的机甲，兰斯拉特号里走了出来。伊芙琳正在被焚毁的故园上等待着他。  
‘说你爱我’。她绿宝石般的眼睛里闪烁着期待的光，没有人能狠心让这双漂亮的眼睛失望。’  
阿尔弗莱德卸下盔甲，把伊芙琳拥入怀中，小心亲吻着如同白鸽子般颤抖的女孩。他如果看上谁，总是瓮中捉鳖，手到擒来。  
日暮降临，他们修长坚毅的身影在夕阳的余晖中合二为一……”“

不要念出来！”Q打了个激灵，睡意全消，翻身趴在床上，像一只戒备的小豹子，涨红了脸对特工吼道。  
“你真的没有在生活中寻求小说的原型，暗喻什么吗……”  
“这是小说，跟现实无关！这就是它被叫做小说而不是纪实文学的原因！”  
Q羞恼地把头埋进被子，发出沉闷的低吼。  
“好吧，宝贝，只要是你说的，我都相信。”特工轻叹一口气，绅士地打算放过床上炸毛的猫咪。  
Q这才从被子里抬起头来，望向Bond背影的绿眼睛已经因气恼和怒吼而湿润。  
“顺便，阿尔弗莱德在第七次世界大战里用到的这种反物质自追踪导弹，可以给我的车上装一对吗？前轮斜上方各一枚就够了。”  
Q惨哼一声，再次把头埋进了被子。他决定再也不要在科幻小说的话题上搭理对方。


	6. Chapter 6

晚上十一点，Q再次走进了同一个酒吧，坐在吧台同一个位置，要了同样的双份威士忌。  
他平日里蓬松的乱发用发胶打理过，亮光可鉴；他的唇在一小口威士忌的沁润下，呈现出一抹嫣红的娇俏，比当季最热卖的唇彩还要撩人；他的半框眼镜被隐形眼镜所取代，瞳孔在昏暗中闪闪发亮，简直让人怀疑他是不是戴了少女们热爱的美瞳。一件花哨紧身的衬衣，和膝盖上挖了洞的牛仔裤，完美地呈现了他的夜店装扮。这些天他可没少被无聊的男男女女搭讪，可惜情报工作却一无所获。  
东欧这边，女性有着淡色的眼珠和头发，白皙健美，五官深刻，是符合全球审美的美人盛产地。但历史遗留问题造成了东欧国家普遍贫穷落后。天生美貌的血统和贫瘠的国力，这样的落差之下，塞尔维亚和东欧其他国家一样成为色情业输出大国。他们的色情业高度发达，向别的欧洲国家输出高品质妓女，甚至成为民间创汇的重要渠道。  
这间主要面向外国人的酒吧里，中间场地有一个巨大的舞池，三名妖娆性感的脱衣舞娘在绕着钢管扭臀抖胸，上演热辣的限制级舞蹈。舞池边围着一群兴高采烈的外国佬，他们手舞足蹈地把美金塞进舞娘的胸衣和内裤，并且趁机狠狠地揩一把油。

当Q第二次向吧台服务生要双份威士忌的时候，对方好奇地打量他，  
“先生，你酒量真好。”  
“谢谢。”  
Q的体质天生对酒精和各类作用于神经的药物不敏感，他从来没有对任何人说过。当偶然发现这个事实的特工讶异于他的酒量，Q心底不由升起一股洋洋得意，他终于能在出其不意的地方让Bond吃惊啦。凡事都有两面性，糟糕的一面是，他生病的时候，各类止痛药都不太管用。小时候因为长期感染发炎，做一个切除扁桃体的小手术，都足足等了两周，才等到特批的海洛因从海外运过来。  
“我看您来几天了，却不像对我们这儿的表演有兴趣的样子，是在等什么人吗？”服务生问。  
还没等Q回答，背后传来一声招呼。  
“Hullo，Q。”  
没想到在这里还有熟人，Q惊讶地转过身，发现Maria正在朝自己热情地招手。  
“哟，主持人，你来啦。今天也是玛格丽特，不加冰？”吧台小弟显然和Maria很熟。  
“是的，谢谢，顺便把账单算到这位绅士头上。” Maria化了浓厚的烟熏妆，头发高高束起。身上是一件深红色的小吊带裙，和她的唇彩，甲油交相辉映。这个女人非常懂得如何适当地坦露她胸前傲人的资本，引人遐想。  
“你比白天看起来精神多啦。” Maria在Q旁边的位置坐下，把他全身上下打量了一番，总结说。  
“谢谢……”Q被对方的自来熟吓到，眼神有点畏缩。  
“怎么了，不高兴，你知道全塞尔维亚有多少男人想排队请我喝一杯吗？”  
“呃，你好像是名人，Maria小姐，抱歉我不太了解你们这边。我听见他叫你主持人。”  
“是的，我主持的节目前一阵子还在Youtube上疯转过200多万次，我以为你应该见过。”  
Q疑惑地皱眉，塞尔维亚，女主持人，这些关键词在头脑中飞速搜索，突然，他笑了起来：  
“啊，Maria，那个让总理下不来台的主持人，原来是你。难怪我觉得眼熟。”  
“能被你记住是我的荣幸。” Maria调皮地眨眨眼，举起杯子和Q碰了下，浅浅地饮下一口酒。今晚才刚开始，她还得留着酒量对付一些难缠的政客。  
让总理出丑的女主播，Q在YouTube热点上见到过那段视频标题，《塞尔维亚女主播不穿内裤访政要，故意走光恶搞》， 还见过《每日邮报》发出的一则简讯报道：

近日视频网站YouTube上的一段视频大受网民追捧，视频显示的是塞尔维亚总理 Ivica Dai在接受一位迷人的女主持人采访时的一段插曲。这位穿着超短迷你裙的女主持人“无意间”走光，露出裙底风光，而正在接受访问的总理竟然一时语塞，结结巴巴，还忍不住地偷窥。  
据报道，当时总理正在就一些政治问题接受这名美女主持的采访。女主持一开始专心致志地在聆听，随后便“不经意地忘记”，将两腿交叉而坐，其裙底风光一览无余，她没有穿任何内裤。受到震撼的总理说话磕磕绊绊，还忍不住偷窥一眼。  
原来，在总理还未到达采访现场时，节目制片人就在讨论怎样让总理难堪。当制片人看到女主持在另一个房间换内裤时，便产生了上述想法。据报道，这段视频已经有超过200万次的点击量。

所以Bond又和一个不得了的尤物搞上了吗……  
Q心底泛起一丝苦涩。  
在伦敦还可以做缩头乌龟假装什么都不知道，来到这里之后……  
“你真的很爱他吧？” Maria带着善意的微笑询问。  
Q被威士忌呛到，手忙脚乱地放下杯子。这个女人到底是怎么看穿自己在走神的？  
“我见过太多的人，一般人的想法我都能猜得八九不离十。而你，太单纯啦，想什么都写在脸上，虽然我觉得这种嫉妒的感情很可爱。”  
Q瞪大了眼，他绝对不会承认对方指控的莫须有的罪名。  
Maria 上半身凑过来，趁其不备，在Q脸颊上留下一个香吻，“人生苦短，抓紧时间好好享受吧，Q。做我们这行，说不定哪天就没了呢。”  
丢下一句狠话，Maria就头也不回地走进人群里去了。  
Q神色复杂地望着对方消失的背影。  
好好享受。  
这就是Bond的人生信条吧。把每一天都当作生命的最后一天来过，绝不浪费任何享乐的机会。  
刀锋上行走的特工，为了女王和大不列颠，执行九死一生的特别任务，说不定哪天就真的是最后一天了。  
自己是内勤，没他那么危险，所以用不着学他。  
这样真的没问题吗？  
还是，在这片充满欲望的国度，自己也享受一次放纵的滋味？  
也许跟随他的行为方式做事，就能找到触及他深藏的灵魂的途径。

怀着复杂的心情，Q没有拒绝下一个上来搭讪的人。  
这是一个金发碧眼的俄罗斯人，高高的个子，外表看起来很强壮。  
“Hi，我能请你喝一杯，顺便聊会儿天吗？”对方用流利的英语说。  
随着聊天的深入，俄罗斯人的手搭上Q的手背，用指甲轻抚。Q忍住全身的鸡皮疙瘩，没有抽回手。  
但当对方摸到他的大腿，并且在大腿内侧捏了一把，Q下意识地、“啪”地拍开了对方的手，蓦地站起身，语气僵硬地说，  
“对不起，我有点不舒服，先离开了，再见。”  
他从酒吧的后门出来，胃里翻江倒海，在小巷子里撑着墙把晚饭吐了个干干净净，吐到眼角泛泪，胆汁都快吐出来了。  
Shit！Shit！Shit！  
他在心里把Bond骂了一千遍。  
那个来者不拒，毫无节操的混账，到底是怎么忍受和根本不熟、完全无爱的人做这些事的？！


End file.
